The 50 stock Three Way Battle
by dxm2000
Summary: Marth and Link get into an argument about who's the best of the two and drag Sonic into it.
1. The beginning of the battle

**Disclaimer: **

** I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

Marth vs. Sonic vs. Link

They have been fighting three days straight, stopping only for food and drink; both Marth and Sonic were down to 19 out of the 50 stocks they started with, Link was at twenty.

It had started when they saw kids playing Brawl with their characters. The one playing Link was winning, Marth got p***ed off and started saying he could beat Link any day.

"Oh, ya? I could run circles around you any day," Link had bet, and so when they got back, they dragged Sonic along even though he didn't want to fight, and the battle began.

Sonic still fought but without much excitement and it had been Marth 22 stock, Sonic 19, Link 21, but Marth called Sonic Sega's blue sewer rat and gore ensued. Now they were exhausted for three days of sleeping one eye open, fighting for food, they where starting to get clumsy. Day one no one died, day two they each dyed five to seven times. Now deaths were real frequent.

Marth charged at Link, "Die, Wolf boy,"

In the audience Wolf shook in anger, laughing when Marth tripped. As Marth fell he grabbed Link and they both fell. A smash ball appeared; Sonic quickly broke it. Link and Marth dropped. Sonic went Super Sonic, he charged. "This is for you Marth!

Marth was prepared for this, he quickly grabbed and threw Link at Sonic. Zelda gasped, Link left the screen, Sonic slightly distracted almost forgot about Marth. He charged at Marth, who swung his sword.

_Hmph, he can't hurt me_, thought Sonic, was wrong, he reverted to normal Sonic and was sent flying.


	2. Sonic's luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.

Stock Standings; Sonic 19, Marth 18, Link 18,

_Man, this sucks, I almost fell off,_ thought Sonic, _when did Marth get so good?_

It was at that moment that Link decided to send Marth flying. _Forget that,_

thought Sonic, _even I would have heard Link coming._

Sonic looked around, the stage was ordinary to say the least,

it was a custom stage with a big platform in the centre smaller platforms

above and bellow, with a few floating walls. It was a stage that Mario

would love, plenty of places to jump, or wall jump, it would have given

him a great advantage. Sonic could find no such advantage.

He needed lot of running space. Marth charged at him he leaped, or tried to.

He hit his head on a platforms bottom and fell, into Marth's unforgiving barrage.

As he flew off the screen he thought, _Man, what I need is items, we chose only _

_strong items, but we set appearances on low._ He hear another cheer as link

sent Marth flying.

It was getting dark when a party ball appeared; they all charged hoping for food.

They were starving and each had lost a few more lives. Link made it first he slashed

it. Marth tried to knock Link away, as the party ball opened.

He hit a bomb-bomb blowing up the other that were dropping sending

Link and himself flying, Sonic was happy he tripped on a banana and avoided

dying.

Sonic picked up a trophy, when Marth and Link reappeared he used it. It was the Ray MK III from custom robo, sadly Link and Marth hide behind a wall so it was use less. Marth leaped at Sonic, before Sonic could do a thing Marth was in his face. Link decided that this would be a good moment to slam down on the two sending them both off the screen.

That was the last casualty of the day time hours.


	3. Link strikes, Marth strikes back

Stock Standings; Sonic 15, Marth 14, Link 16,

Link's Pov 

Yay, I got the last kill of the day. Man I bet the others are pissed off at losing the last kill to me. Hmm, this is my least favourite night Marth beat me to the safest spot on the stage, a small backwards C shape at the left of the stage. Hmm, there goes Sonic, what's he doing above Marth? He's planting motion sensor bombs? There goes Marth's fourteenth life. Maybe, I can turn this against Sonic…

Oh, I fell asleep, crap. It's almost daylight, wait, Sonic is sleeping peacefully. He's on the highest platform. He probably put motion-sensor bombs around himself. As I leap I see he has. Now no one other than him can get on that platform… Wait, my arrows!

My first one flies right over the platform, but my second hits its mark it hit Sonic and his instincts take over he rolls back to avoid any more attacks onto one of the bombs he planted.

Having so suddenly being woken up his mind is to impaired to react. This wakes Marth who tries too climb onto his hiding spot he is soon sent flying by Sonics bomb. Now they are pissed of, have each lost a life and both were so suddenly shook out of their sleep that it's as if they haven't slept. Oh, man maybe… I should have waited longer. I'm… so… tired.

Marth's Pov

I thought it'd be Link who woke me up, but he's lying there asleep on the ground.

"You'll pay for waking me up Marth", yells Sonic.

"It wasn't me!

"Ya, who could have done it then? Link?"

"I guess, I mean how could attack you then mysteriously appeared sleeping in my corner,"

"You got me there,"

"Hey,"

"Let set up a trap for Link using the item on the stage,"

Later… Link yawned and awoke. He got up, or tried to he was flung across the stage by a bumper, into a motion-sensor bomb. After the blast he was repeatedly batter and slashed by bat and beam sword. Sonic finished him with a homerun.

"Nice," I say.

"Tha—" he never finishes because I use my strongest beam sword slash to send him flying.


End file.
